Survival
by Ruby-Guardian
Summary: I have been abandoned and terrorized by my friends, chased into the woods by the villagers, forced to live in the forest with only other outcasts to show me how to live alone, and having a constant fear about my friends or I being caught by the guards and hanged. All I learned from this is how to be loyal; because in the end, that's all that matters. /Rated T for Language./ \SoMa\
1. Survival of the Out Casts

"Maka-sempai," said a low and timid voice. "Can you teach me how to hunt like you?" Said girl stared at the shorter and younger one with black hair and light eyes.

"Your parents wouldn't like it if I taught you how to kill." She stated bluntly, the girl looked up at the ashy blonde and once again stared down at her worn out shoes.

"It's ok," she gripped her upper arm. "I understand." As she was about to walk away Maka stood up from the tree stump she sat on.

"Besides," she started. "I'm not a murderer." She hopped off and walked farther into the forest.

As she walked past the big pine tree that she marked as the center of the forest, Maka slowly made her way to her small cabin were others would surely be waiting for her sack of goods from the village and the meat she got. It was getting dark so she rushed herself knowing they'd worry.

Maka closed her eyes and, in her mind, all turned black and white as she sensed if others tried to follow her. All was fine; until she sensed a soul back at the village entering the woods. She was tempted to say the least to find out who entered the 'Forbidden Forest'. Maka couldn't stay at one place for too long, and as they say in the old country; curiosity killed the cat! So she ignored it and continued home.

She walked faster towards the cabin and cursed under her breath. Maka had instructed that they keep the lantern and candle use to a minimum and they have the entire home lightened up by who knows how many candles! She walked through the front door and tossed her bow and arrows at the old table.

"Something important must be happening if you have the whole damn house light up!" She yelled. As soon as she walked into the small kitchen, (which was mainly a table and fireplace with a black pot dangling above the open fire) tall blonde and shorter ebony haired teen stood shocked and excuse-less. "Well?"

They gulped and stared at each other before the girl answered.

"The nights are cold so we decided to use the candles." Maka felt a vein pop as she gripped her hands around the waist of her worn black pants; she frowned and closed her eyes as she placed her hands into the dark navy green jacket she wore. Although she held her voice back, they could still feel the venom dripping off her tone.

"I've said this before; candles and lanterns are for emergencies, like if we run out of firewood in the winter or if were being attacked." As she finished her eyes opened and for some reason went from an emerald to a green as dark as her jacket. She spoke again, but with a softer tone as if she were speaking to a child. "They draw attention and I don't want any of us getting hanged or whipped." Her eyes have softened and turned back to their natural soft green color. "Use blankets next time; I didn't trade twigs and leaves for them so you better use them next time." She nodded and apologized; she turned and flicked off each candle and lantern. The only fire now was the one in the kitchen.

Maka grabbed her bag with a rabbit, few squirrels and plump duck she found. "I really caught a good one today." She smiled and showed her duck to her friends and they widened there eyes in praise. "Just because we have more food than usual doesn't mean you get to stuff your face, Liz." She warned and said girl frowned and crossed her arms.

"Tell that to Black Star; out of me, Kid, and Patty he's lived here the longest so he should know by now." Liz shrugged and Kid rolled his golden eyes.

"I suggest we just eat the squirrels and a rabbit today; plucking a duck isn't a quick task and I'm guessing you're all starving like me." Maka nodded at him and then raised a brow.

"Where is everybody else actually?"

"Patty went to sleep early; she's really tired after picking berries with Kid." Maka nodded.

"Black Star and Tsubaki?" Liz shrugged so Maka turned to Kid for the answer.

"They left a while ago to get water from the stream." She nodded and started to skin the rabbit she caught.

She closed her eyes and once more that day her surroundings turned black and white. Maka smiled as she felt her friends wave length nearing with a barrel filled to the brim with water. She opened her eyes and let the smile grace her lips.

"I traded strawberries and plumbs for a few carrots and coins." Maka looked up at Kid and Liz with soft tired eyes. "We can roast the rabbit and the carrots together and in the morning I can try and find something for Patty since her clothes are tearing." Kid nodded and Liz watched at how someone as sweet and kind as Maka could have been hated long ago.

"Maka, do you think it would be ok if one of us came with you to the village?" She froze and stared at the raw rabbit she was slicing. After a while, she placed her knife down and turned to face both of them.

"Well, let's see," Liz felt deflated; whenever Maka goes into any type of lecture the outcome is never good. "Black Star's family is still alive so they would still recognize his star tattoo; Tsubaki's brother has died a long time ago, but from what I see she's scared to death of the village. You, Kid, and Patty have been here nearly a year, so chances are they still remember _your_ crime schemes." She pointed to Liz, "and your fathers beliefs." She now pointed to Kid. Maka turned back to her rabbit and pealed of the chunks of fat. "But next time I go I'll make sure to ask around if they still remember you."

At this small hope of seeing the village again made them smile and they took the meat from the rabbit and the squirrels roasting them. They waited until Black Star and Tsubaki returned to roast there pieces of meat considering they must be craving something warm after their trip.

Like any night other night, this one was filled with routine that they all relied on for survival. Before taking her first bite at the now fully cooked rabbit she reminded herself to find the trespasser tomorrow and see if he was any danger.

* * *

**(A/N) This story is based of an idea I've been playing around with, but never actually had the time or effort to get around too. The story will be updated soon I believe if I have the time. I was obssessed with the first book of the Hunger Games series at the time so I loved the thought of Maka using a bow and arrow; I sware that I'm not using the idea of the actual Games, and to prove my point I'm staying away from certain language like 'Game sack' and such.**

**So other than the arrow referance, this story is completly original from what I've read these past few days. So I hope you enjoy, review and favorite if you like it. **

**If it gets popular fast then I'll update faster, if it doesn't get many reviews then I'll still update, but not as fast.**

_**~Guardian**_


	2. For your own Protection

"Soul Eater Evans," hissed his mother. "Watch your language, and stop this incessant rambling about the villagers." He ran a hand through his albino hair and closed his crimson eyes. "We have to ready the grand ball for Wes' bride to be."

"Wes isn't even engaged yet, nor does he have a 'love interest'." He was getting tired of hearing all about his brother being engaged to some woman who wants his family's money.

"Exactly the reason things need to run smoothly today." She straightened her black and blood red gown and ran her fingers through her soft white hair. "After tonight we will find his bride to be and the heiress to our wealth." He rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into the dress pants of his pinstripe suit.

"Aren't you the least bit worried that's all she's after?" She smiled and cupped his cheeks into her lightly tanned hands.

"We already have that covered sweet heart, you shouldn't worry the least." She kissed his forehead and stroked his cheek. "Why don't you go to your room and change into your good suit?" He sighed in defeat and walked to his room. His black dress shoes clicked on the black and white checkered tiled floor as the maids rushed to set the grand ball room for the party.

He opened the door to his room and was greeted by the glass door leading to the balcony open and blowing a breeze that sent chills up his spine. Something about the doors being left open didn't seem good, so he cautiously walked towards it and closed them slowly and silently.

After that rather odd incident, he walked towards his dresser and pulled out a black suit coat and pants with a white button up shirt. After changing into the black suit, he grabbed his dark red handkerchief with golden letters in scripted into it reading _'Soul Evans'._ Placing it professionally into the pocket on his left breast.

As he was about to leave the softly light room for the busy hallways he heard a creek near his bed. His curiosity lead him closer and closer to said noise.

"Is somebody here?" He pierced his eyes and stared at the other side of his mattress. He placed his hand on the mattress and felt the silk fabric that lay on his bed and leaned in closer. "Hello?" As he leaned closer and closer he nearly fell on top of the freshly made bed to see if somebody was there. When he saw nothing, Soul straightened himself out fixing the loosened tie.

As he was about to turn back towards the door, a cold and gloved hand grabbed his ankle digging its nails into his skin. He let out a gasp and tripped forward, clawing into the floor as the creature tugged harder on his legs. He tried to call for help, but couldn't find the words. He grabbed onto the nearest furniture and held on for dear life as he started to thrash his feet around to loosen the creatures grip, but it never did. Soul was able to turn onto his back to get a look at the being and saw it was a person with deep piercing black eyes. He freed one of his feet and kicked the person in the face, making it wince and hiss at him. He drew his foot back for other kick and smashed his foot in his attacker's face one again.

This time it let go off his other foot and he tripped on his feet as he struggled to get up and run from his attacker. He rushed to the door and constantly tried to open it, but found it was locked from the outside. Smashing his fist into the door he jiggled the door knob yelling nonsense begging for help. He dared not to look back fearing the creature might be behind him and the last thing he needed was to die of a heart attack. Before he could pound his fist to the door once more, a small cloth was put over his mouth and his heart beat out of his chest as the attacker held him back.

The last thing he remembers was seeing his kidnapper, it was tall man with dark gray hair and stitches running up and down his face. He grabbed the albino and stuffed him into a large sack and slung him over his shoulder. It wasn't even sunset yet, so his plan went faster than expected.

He walked through town taking short cuts that would lead him to the woods faster. The villagers stared at him with a raised brow, but shrugged it off and returned to their own business. He pushed his cracked glasses up and drew a breath that left a puff of warm air around his lips only to freeze once more; oh how he'd love a fucking scarf right now. As he neared the woods, he quickened his speed to a slight running as the village disappeared past the oak trees. As soon as he saw a pine tree, he tried his hardest to find the center of the forest to drop him off. He injected some sort of drug into his arm to help him.

I know what you're thinking, he might of given him a heart attack and scared him just enough to give him nightmares for a month, but he sure as hell wasn't going to kill him. Scar him maybe, but not kill him!

He placed the sack on the ground and leaned the boy on the nearest pine tree. You may see him as a bad guy/lunatic right now, but he actually did the boy a favor. Also, being the 'nice guy' he was, he insured the drug he injected into him would knock him out until dawn and that it would repel any predators. He cracked his knuckles and slung the now empty bag over his shoulders; tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day for everyone.

**I learned something new today, if you're going to post an adventure/suspense story, make sure you have a brief description prepared. I uploaded this a few days ago and saw how much the summary sucked so I had to re-upload it to give it a second chance. I swear when I was writing the summary the first time it was like letting a brain damaged monkey near a type writer.**

**Anyways, I half heartedly hope this story gets reviews because I really want to continue the story, but only half because my ego will swell up like Black Stars. I am NOT kidding. My roommate says that whenever I get praise for anything I do, but then again she's always there to lower it back down to normal levels.**

**Oh how I hate the tsundere in her. No I'm just kidding honey I love you! :P .**

**No I'm not; I really hate the tsundere in you.**

**~Guardian**


	3. Non coincidental?

Maka grabbed her bag full of fruits and medicinal leafs to trade in the village and stuffed some arrows as well; to catch some meat on her way back. She took a sip of water from the spring Tsubaki and Black Star went to yesterday, and splashed the rest in her face to wake her up.

_"The shops should be opening soon; if I wait any longer I'll only get the crap left behind." _She sighed while standing up from her sleeping bag that lay on the dirt ground. Maka stepped over Black Star who was to her right and made her way to the ladder leading upstairs.

Before the others moved in, Maka once lived with other outcasts who were the owners of this one level house. Although it wasn't a pretty sight and looked more as an abandoned ware house than a home; it was as stable as any house in the richer side of town, or maybe even more. The owners dug a basement underground to store goods, but Maka decided it's better used as a sleeping ground. Due to its hidden ladder, it was helpful in case there was some sort of attack or guards started poking their noses in.

She slowly climbed and pulled her ear to the door leading outside, as soon as she heard it was clear, Maka crawled out and stretched her back until it cracked. She walked into the kitchen and saw leftover meat and berries on a plate, reaching into her bag she took out a few leafs and began to tear the chunks of meat into small strands. She took out a small plastic bag and placed the three rolls and carefully dropped them into her jacket pocket.

Maka walked outside and kept an eye open for any animals lurking around. By the time she made her way to the center forest she had given up on finding any animals and hoped the villagers weren't hungry for meat. Before she continued though, she remembered the trespasser visiting there forest. By now they probably would have left, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

Closing her eyes she rested her hand on a nearby tree and saw a single soul struggle as he came to his feet. She opened her eyes and raised a brow; she was positive there were two souls entering yesterday. Maka shrugged it off and followed the sound knowing she was stuck with leftovers in the shops by now. Pulling a bow out and preparing to shoot, she cautiously stepped over any twigs or branches as to not draw attention towards herself. As soon as she saw him her heart slowed and she calmly watched from behind a tree, bow still in hand and ready to shoot if he were a threat.

Soul gripped his head and slowly stood up from his uncomfortable position on the ground. He squinted his eyes to get a better look at his surroundings, considering it all came out as a blur. He gulped as realization hit that he was lost in the middle of a forest.

_The middle, of a FREAKEN forest... This could only get worse_. He grabbed a chunk of his hair and tugged on it harshly; he shut his eyes tight and let out a spine tingling scream.

Maka raised a brow and questioned his stupidity, _was he trying to attract predators?_ She frowned as he kicked up dirt and kept smashing his head repeatedly on a tree. What's wrong with him? Maka rolled her eyes and decided he was too stupid to survive on his own.

"What are you doing?" He turned to face her and stared wide eyed as she walked over to him. He just stood there with a clenched fist to a tree. "Well?" He cleared his throat and relaxed a little as she crossed her arms impatiently.

"Someone brought me here..." Maka raised a brow and placed her arrow back in her bag.

"Kidnapped?" Soul nodded and she motioned her hand for him to follow.

"It's best you come with me and let the heat cool down before going back to the village." He stood hesitantly as she walked ahead of him.

"Why can't I just go now?" He said with a hint of annoyance, he just wanted to go home and sleep this day off.

"Someone brought you here for a reason and whatever it is he's not going to like you returning." He growled as she spoke with a condescending tone.

"Then why should I go with you?" He yelled. Maka motioned for him to stay quiet and nonchalantly shoved her hands into her jacket pocket as the morning breeze kicked in.

"You're going to die without food and warmth; I have both." She spoke with a smug tone. "You can come with me and live, or stay and die of starvation, de-hydration, or hypothermia; your choice of course." She looked at him and saw his temper rising, Maka shrugged and motioned to a fake watch on her wrist. "Times running out." Soul growled and nodded as she happily lead him to her humble home.

"Why do you live in the forest?" He asked watching the trees pass by.

"Ran away; no point staying where I'm not wanted." She shrugged and stared up at the trees for any hives or squirrels.

"What happened?" He said; admittedly he was in a mood to piss her off even though she probably saved him from starvation and whatnot.

"My mother was burned on accounts of her being a witch; something about her eyes I believe." Maka stopped and pulled an arrow from the bag shooting a squirrel in the eye. He froze and shivered as she walked to the dead critter, pulling the arrow from its pupil and sliding the bag off her shoulder.

"You're not cannibals are you?" He widened his eyes and pointed to the squirrel she laughed and placed it gently inside so it wouldn't touch the berries and leafs.

"Of course not; we eat off the land," she stood up and placed the bag on her shoulder once more before smiling. "And human heart isn't as good." Soul shivered as she laughed and continued on her way.

"How long have you lived here?" She thought for a while before shrugging and kicking a stone from her way.

"Eight years I believe; I really should start keeping track as the months pass by." He raised a brow and continued walking in silence. Soul wanted to know more as to what happened, but found himself distracted by the riot going on in his stomach.

It growled and Soul clenched it in an attempt to stop, Maka turned and reached for the bag in her jacket pocket. He rose a brow at the things wrapped in leafs; he was about to object, but his stomach had other plans.

"They're not going to kill you, I swear." He was still hesitant and she growled pulling out a ball and placing it in his hand. "Just eat it before you starve." Soul just stared at the thing hesitantly; Maka scoffed and crossed her arms to control her temper. "Their lettuce leaves, not poison ivy, not poison oak, not poison sumac; not poison ANYTHING." He pulled it to his lips and took a bite and chewed on the slightly warm meat and berries. She waited for a response as he nodded and popped the entire thing in his mouth. She rolled her eyes and walked ahead of him.

"What did I just eat?" He asked.

"Squirrel, black berries, and lettuce."

"Not much of a sweet tooth."

"Well it's not like there are any pastries to hunt around here." He chuckled and pushed some hair from his eyes.

* * *

"Hey, Stein!" Called a man with a worn out basket ball shirt and jeans. "Did you get rid of him?" Stein looked away from his patient's charts and stared at the man with bored and uninterested eyes. "Well?"

"Yeah I got rid of him." He started to scribble on the paper and ignored the man at the door. "I assume the invasion went as planned?"

"Yeah, right on schedule," he shoved his hands into his jean pockets and raised a brow at the doctor. "The guards took care of it so in a few months he should be ready to go, right?" Stein gave a toothy grin and shook his head.

"I have other plans Sid." Stein looked at him with a smug smile on his face. "I promised an old friend of mine I'd take care of a certain outcast." Sid gasped and his fingers twitched.

"There's a reason her mother was crucified." He clenched his fists and screamed loud enough for him to hear. "The last thing we need is-"

"The same thing to happen to her." Stein cut him off with a roll of his eyes and waved the thought off. "The villagers have no idea who she is and if I asked around on who Maka Albarn is, they'll only say she's a merchant from a neighboring town." Sid kept his gaze on him as he dug his nails into his palm.

"That doesn't mean they won't kill her as well; she could break at any second and when she does they'll ready the cross or whip." Stein sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose pushing his glasses up.

"Don't worry, I have it all planned out."

* * *

**(A/N) ._.  
Man this took too long to write in my opinion, I keep having to take pills in the morning because my throat hurts when I try to swallow any solid food, and no this is not a that's what she said moment, I've been really sick with migraines and pink eye.**

**I want to go out with my friends, but it's so much of a hassle planning a get together. My families moving so for the time being I'm free, but my friends are being the smart asses they are acting too adult like for my taste.**

**I bet in a few years they'll be out partying getting wasted because they didn't get it out of there system when they were younger.**

_**~Ruby-Chan**_


	4. Appreciation

Soul walked in silence as Maka quietly walked ahead with her bow in one hand and the handle of the water bucket in the other.

"I'd appreciate it if you pulled your weight." She commented, he nodded even though he knew she couldn't see.

"Ok, I promise I will." They walked a little more until Maka spoke with a more annoyed tone.

"Right now would be perfect."

"Ohh yeah," he took the full bucket from her grasp. "Sorry." She waved it off and cracked her knuckles.

"You remember the way back right?" Soul shrugged and Maka sighed. "I'll take you back again, but you're keeping me from hunting; you need to learn the way or someone else is going to have to babysit you." He tightened his grip on the bucket as she spoke condescendingly. "You've been here a week, you should know by now the way to the springs." Soul stopped and pierced his eyes at her as she turned back to face him.

"You've been putting me down and treating me like a child, I don't need someone to babysit me I need someone to point out the land marks and actually show me the way instead of just dragging me along!" The birds fleed from there tree and Maka watched him with bored eyes hands shoved into pocket.

"Instead of complaining on how you can't remember a simple quarter mile walk, how about saying thank you?" He growled and dropped the bucket on the ground causing it to spill water.

"You've done nothing, but complain on how naiive I am; I wasn't born to live in the forest!" Maka winced and grabbed the knife placed in a belt tear, she spun around and placed the knife under his neck so he could feel the blade on his skin. She tightened her grip as he held his breath.

"Right now isn't the time to act all high and mighty; I can still kill you with a flick of the wrist, and it's quite tempting to say the least." Her eyes darkened and she stared at the blade on his neck. "You're staying with us for a few months, then you can go back to the village for all I care." Maka drew back the knife and placed it back inside the belt tear; Soul began to breath once more, as she turned and walked ahead.

He stayed quiet and felt as though he messed up, which of course he did.

* * *

Once home Soul set the bucket of water on the table as Maka climbed down the ladder to speak with Liz. His eyes followed her with wonder on how so many people can tolerate her cockiness. Tsubaki sat on the stool beside the pot and watched with curiosity as he began to stare at the hatch leading to the basement.

"Is something wrong Soul?" He gasped in suprised not realizing she was there.

"N-no; I was just, thinking." She softened her eyes and looked at him with worry.

"About Maka-san, right?" He slowly nodded and a smile crept on her face. "There isn't much to think about, we're really lucky to have met her." Soul sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How can you stand living with such a cold person?" Tsubaki's eyes widened a little at the comment, but soon remembered hearing that before.

"You need to be more greatful for what she's done; she's not very fond of anyone from the village." She stirred the soup in the pot and checked to make sure none of the carrots got too mushy or the peas exploded. "Maka doesn't have the best socil skills, but that doesn't mean you should take anything she does for granted." Tsubaki took a sip of the warm liquid and stood up placing the wooden spoon on the stool.

"I don't take her for granted; I just wish she wouldn't be as annoying." Soul dug through Maka bag and pulled out the small pouch she carried the berries in and popped two berries in his mouth and let the flavors melt in his mouth. "I'd be more greatful if she didn't act like I was unwanted luggage." She gave him a small sympathetic smile and took a deep breath.

"Maka's the last to go to sleep and first to wake up, she doesn't have time to spare; we pick up the pebbles in her way to make sure she moves the rock." Soul raised a brow while she laughed. After giving it a little thought he sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll try to be a little more generous, but I can only take her sarcastic ass so much." Tsubaki sighed and watched over her soup as Maka made her way up the ladder.

"Tsubaki, tell Black Star he's going to the village with me tomarow; I found a cloak for him to wear like mine and I don't know his size." Tsubaki nodded and smiled at her; Maka turned to Soul, "I've looked around the village for posters and asked the cheif of police for any missing people reports and found nothing; in a month you'll be free to the people of the village or you can stay here." Maka yawned and turned to Tsubaki. "Is everybody here?"

"He's outside waiting for Patty and Kid." She nodded and left and a few minutes later Black Star entered with a brown sweater and light grey sweat pants.

"Hey Soul; is dinner ready yet?" He nodded as Black Star cheered and grabbed a bowl. He licked his lips as Tsubaki poured the stew. As he gobbled down the chunks of meat and veggies Soul watched confused by his actions.

"Aren't you going to wait for Maka?" Black Star shrugged and wiped his mouth and his bare hand.

"Maka's always the last to eat, says if she eats first then she won't know if they got home safely."

"What?" Black Star shrugged and continued to stuff his face.

"If Maka-san eats then she'll fall asleep and if that happens she won't be able to make sure everybody's safe." Tsubaki took a sip of her soup and smiled. "She really cares about our safety."

Soul nodded and began eating while Kid and Patty stood outside heads hung in shame as Maka gave them and earfull.

**(A/N)**

**FUUUUUUUUU- Why did this take so long to write? I don't know. I'm not in the modd to type because it's hot right now and I don't really want to do anything right now. My hands and cramped and I'm feeling lazy!**

**I will try to get the plot moving and update faster.**

_**~Lazy-Tsundere**_


	5. Dreaming

I slowly step forward and see I'm standing on black and red checkered tiles in a hallway that never seems to end. I catiously start walking and find the passage is a never ending fun house; every step I take is a flash of the village.

I stop and stare at my hands as my wrists are slowly being wrapped by a piece of wire. At first it's loose and tied like a bracelet; but then it slowly twists tighter and tighter. I can feel the blood being cut off from my hands as they slowly and painfully turn whiter and whiter with every passing second. I try to grip my hands, but only see them twitching in an attempt to get blood flowling through once more.

While my attention is to my bloodless hands, I start to get a burning sensation on my heels and kick off the square footed shoe I wore. The heat was almost unbearable as I couldn't tend to the with these now dead hands. I collasp on the ground staring at my red feet as I slowly watch my skin peel off a reveal the raw skin under.

Suddenly I find my hands off use now, but now my vein on my wrist is starting to itch badly. I start to scratch it, but it only made it worse. I look forward and find a knife a few feet ahead; on my knees, I try to crawl towards it find it useless. I gave out and collasp face first on the tiles, before I can yelp in pain I feel the fresh wound on my forehead trickle blood past my eyes and taste its bitterness.

The forehead wound is nothing to compare to the wiggling inside my wrist. I start to claw at it and I make a small tear in the skin and see a small maggot come out only to see it try to crawl back inside. I continue to scratch and see more and more maggots instead of blood.

My breathing turned rasp and I began to panic and squeeze the vermin out of me, but they wouldn't stop coming! My skin has torn and I now have raw skin the size of a squirrel on my arm. Feeling a serge of energy in my maggot filled veins I rush to my feet and run as fast as I can with tears and dry blood staining my face. I continue to see flashes of the village but now it's like a movie with them all gathering some place while some man in a heavy metal armor lights a flame as a woman cries in pain.

She stays quiet after that, but tear run down her cheeks to only be cried out by the fire. She says a few words but I can't tell what they are; a chant or some kind of spell I believe. She slowly closes her eyes and I see her skin peeling like mine did and raw muscele appear.

Before I reach the end I hear a small girl's heavy breathing. The more I ran the fainter I heard it; I don't know why, but it sounded deadly and dangerous.

Like they shouldn't have messed with her in the first place...

**(A/N)**

**I'm sorry for such a wierd chapter. I know I said I was going to move the plot along, but I don't have much time with my family moving and my computer over heating to easily; I also lost my charger so even if I fixed my computer it wouldn't do anything.**

**I DID NOT USE SPELL CHECK I AM SORRY.**

**I will hopefully be updating sooner, I am not trying to get your hope's up, but It's just a heads up. **

_**~Ruby-Guardian**_


	6. Stories

It was a dark and ominous night were Maka and her friends were huddling close to each other for warmth. Normally they would light a fire and sleep by it; but due to a guards prowling the woods for loose criminals, they decided it´s better to be safe than sorry.

Considering nobody wanted to sleep and risk hypothermia, they all began to converse while eating the warm roasted duck Tsubaki and Maka made.

"I´ll never be as great a cook as you Tsubaki!" Praised Liz, she continued to chew on her second slice of meat relishing the warmth and flavor. "I wish I could cook like this!" Tsubaki blushed lightly and smiled.

"Actually, it was Maka´s recipe." Maka waved it off and drank a cup of herbal tea she made.

"Take a compliment Tsubaki, you´ve been head over heels eager to finally make roasted duck and you´ve mastered it on your first try." Tsubaki smiled and thanked her for the compliment. Once they all finished there meal, Maka placed the plates near the pot they took from the kitchen incase anybody wanted to steal it.

"Well I feel full." Said Soul stretching and laying on his sleeping bag.

"Don´t go to sleep just yet Soul Eater," Maka announced. "You have been here a month and now that you´ve settled in, I need to know if I´m harboring a criminal." She sat down crossed leg and arms folded. "And I´m not letting you sleep until you tell me."

"It´s that time already?" Laughed Black Star. "Better spill the beans now, Maka´s the stubborn-ist girl I´ve even met!"

"Ok first, stubborn-ist isn´t a word, and he´s right; you´re going to anyway so save us the time and trouble."

"Wouldn´t be fair if you knew mine, but I didn´t know any of yours." The rest of them exchanged glances and nodded as Kid spoke up.

"My father believed in souls and said that the ones hungry for blood have a red ominous one that´s tainted. Those who are pure have blue ones; he said that all souls are once pure, but after there third birthday the soul gets a color and it shows the path you´re going to take. I remember a woman coming in and my father said she had a purple soul which meant she was a fighter, but her daughter would have a green soul which is loyal and meant for great things. They didn´t like that he was gifted in seeing there souls so they framed him for murder and during the trial they called him a lunatic and is now locked up. I lived off scraps for eight(1) years before Maka came and took me in. I´ve been here for a year now." Soul nodded and sat up.

"Can you see souls?" He shook his head.

"Only my father, the woman and I believe her daughter." He nodded and turned to Liz.

"You said you went on a crime spree right?" She nodded and fixed her posture.

"Me and Patty used to be the famous Thompson sisters; when I was twelve and Patty eleven, I would pretend to be desprete enough to sleep with men for money when we would actually mug them once we were in a dark enough alley. We also robbed from merchants and once took hostages in a bank for money, we actually even robbed Kid once. Maka came to our usual spot and when she stopped and closed her eyes and looked down with her cloak covering her face, we decided to jump her, but she moved out of the way and Patty twisted her ankle. Maka took us in and cared for Patty around the time she took Kid. We liked it better there than on the street, so we stayed. It´s our first year too." Patty had childish tears in her eyes and hugged Maka next to her, she patted her head and sat Patty up straight once again. "Now since me and Patty are done, we choose Tsubaki."

She looked at Liz slightly flustered and nodded. "When I was three or four, my parents died and alI I had was my brother and the home we inherited. He would go out during the day and commit pety crimes like stealing bread or fruit, but when I was six and he was eight, he came home with blood on his shirt and a sack of coins. I washed his shirt over and over again, but he just came back that same night with fresh blood. I remember the police bursting through the door and taking me and my brother into the station; we went to a private judge and my brother was sentenced to death by hanging for the murder of 15 innocent men and women. I was supposed to go for accomplice to murder, but instead they let me go. After living on the streets for 8 years I ran away to the forest where Maka rescued me and let me live here. This is my third year here." They all nodded and turned to Black Star, he shrugged and scratched his neck.

"Well, my family is wanted around the country because they robbed and killed for fun. I didn´t want to do that so I ran away when I was seven, Maka was six lived with her mother and we became friends. Three years later, while Maka was out with her mother I stayed at home, neither or them came back that night; I was in denial that they were coming back so I stayed there three more years hoping she´d return. I guess something led me to the forest where I saw Maka hunting and wiping away tears. I didn´t want to be alone anymore so I stayed with Maka. This is my fifth year." Soul nodded and Maka chuckled nervously.

_I guess I should be more greatful._ Thought Soul.

"Sorry, I didn´t mean to leave you behind Black Star." He waved it off and laughed. "Now, it´s your turn Soul Eater."

"What about your story?"

"Tell me yours first and then I´ll tell you mine." He sighed and shrugged.

"My family scammed people for money each and everyday, we lived in a secluded part of the village where you hardly see anybody. My family must have pissed off the wrong people, because when I went to my room to change somebody hid under my bed and injected me with a drug of who knows what. I thought they were going to hold me for ransom, but instead they dropped me off in a forest where Maka found me. I´ve only been here a month." Maka nodded and leaned back.

"My mother was called a witch because they said her eyes kept changing color and wherever she went, trouble happened. One day I was out with my mother, like Black Star said; while she was talking to a fruit vender, the wind got stronger the madder she got; he believes that the fire on his stand was because of her. They crucified her and burnt her for being a witch. My friends betrayed me and tied the bracelets around my hand to a pole where I couldn´t help my mother. The bracelets cut into my wrists so I still have the scars. While I was struggling, they untied me and I fell head first to the pavement making another small scar on my forehead. They started to throw things at me, so I started running until I reached the woods and bumped into an old man. He helped me live in the woods along with his wife, he said I was like a daughter to him and he wouldn´t betray me like the others. About two years later, a man came by while I was asleep and killed them with a knife to the heart. I buried them near the river they showed me,"

"I still visit them; because they´ll always be family." They all stayed quiet and Soul sat speechless.

"...wow..." He managed out.

"Yeah, this is my eighth year; and all I´ve learned is to be loyal."

* * *

**(1) Eight, HA I didn´t even do that on purpose. XD!**

**Wow that was deep... Well anyways, I had a lot of trouble typing this chapter because of this crap of a keyboard. I know it isn´t a very good chapter, but please bear with me. **

**I hope you enjoyed the little sharing circle because I had a hell of a troublesome time editing this.**

**LET ME TELL YOU THE AGES:**

**Maka: 14  
****Soul: 15  
****Black Star: 15  
****Kid: 16  
****Liz:17  
****Patty: 16  
****Tsubaki: !7**

**SO MAKA´S THE YOUNGEST THANK YOU AND TIP YOU WAITRESSES (/=w=)/ (.-.)**

_**~Lazy-Ruby**_


	7. Goodbye or So long?

"STEIN!" Called Sid. "Evans have set a reward." He held a thick piece of paper with cursive print. "A thousand silver pieces for any information and five thousand gold pieces for him alive." Stein took the paper and read it over with a raised brow. "I think we need to hurry up with whatever it is your planning." Stein looked up and saw he had a frown on his face.

"I believe you're right Sid, they've been given enough time." He stood up and straightened his lab coat. "I guess it's time to visit."

Maka was out with Liz and Tsubaki showing them how to identify a blueberry from a black thorn, considering the two wasted an afternoon of picking 'blueberries' to only find Soul and Black Star gagging at the taste. They were now walking home with a basket full of real blueberries and Liz found it a great time to talk privately.

"So, what do you plan on doing when you're older?" She asked out of the blue.

Maka raised a brow and scoffed at Liz. "Live in the forest, survive, the usual." Liz shook her head and looked down at the younger girl.

"I mean getting married, having children-"

"I don't plan on having children unless the world suddenly changes into a free country where you can't be castrated for being a witch or judged for your family." Liz shook her head and stared down.

"You know as well as I do that's not happening anytime soon." Maka shrugged and turned to Liz.

"Then I guess I'm never having children." Liz wouldn't let the topic go and kept pushing.

"What about Soul, he looks like he's interested." Maka laughed loudly and Liz raised a brow. "What?" Maka wiped a stray tear and straightened herself.

"The day Soul Eater is interested, is the day I'm in a kingdom dancing with my fiancee the prince." Liz sighed in defeat and Tsubaki could only smile at her stubborn side.

It was nearly noon when Maka and the girls came back from the meadow, when they found a tall grey haired man standing at their door. Maka told them to wait at the side of the house where she'll send an arrow if he's any danger. She slowly approached him and he followed her with his eyes.

"Miss Albarn?" He asked even though he already knew.

"Yes?" He smiled and raised a hand to shake.

"My name is Franken Stein, I'm a friend of Kami and Spirit Albarn." Maka denied his hand and kept her cool.

"What are you here for?" Stein chuckled and smiled at her.

"I'm here to tell you that Soul Eater is needed urgently at home, I am a friend of his family and they've sent me here to bring him home safely." Maka frowned and crossed her arms staring up at him.

"And you expect me to find him and bring him home against his will; don't think of me as your little messenger, you should report this to the authorities and not some outsider." Stein chuckled and smiled at her.

"I suppose you're right, I spoke with the villagers and they said you could be of some use." She shrugged and he stood there for a while before nodding and pardoning himself.

Once everyone returned for supper, Maka excused herself and pulled Soul aside.

"What do you think Maka wants to talk to Soul about?" Liz began to gossip. Kid shrugged while Black Star had a cocky smile on his face. "What's with that face?" He chuckled and Liz raised a brow.

"You wanted to talk?" Soul had his hands in the pockets of a cheap leather jacket Maka was lucky enough to find. "Something wrong?" She shook her head and looked away in deep thought.

"I'm not really sure if it's good either; something happened this afternoon and it's important I tell you." His eyes widened a little and he took notice of that she was avoiding his eyes.

"I have something to tell you too," he said in a hushed voice. She raised a brow and looked at him.

"Well, I think I should tell you first," she took a deep breath, straightened her posture and locked her eyes with his, "a man came this afternoon looking for you; he said your family was looking for you and they've asked for my help." He stood shocked and embarrassed at the same time, Soul stared down and flushed cherry red.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?" He flinched and turned away. Maka tilted her head to see his face and waited for an answer.

"I, uh, already knew they were looking for me," he lied, "I was going to tell you in the morning." She nodded and stood straight.

"Ok then, I need to know if you're going to return or no." Soul frowned in thought of leaving his them, but remembered why he's staying here in the first place. Somebody kidnapped him in the first place, either to stop something from happening or it's all apart of his plan. He sighed and scratched the back of his head not really wanting to leave.

"I think it's best I go and see how much things have changed." Maka nodded and held back a yawn.

"I take you in the morning, someone might still want your head." He nodded and before he could leave to go back inside she wrapped her arms around his torso. Soul gasped and flushed red, but eagerly returned the hug. "I appreciate your help around and I only ask that you tell the others." After a moment or two Maka let go and look at him strongly. "If you ever need help, don't be hesitant to as; I give you my loyalty." She bowed her head and he watched as she hung her head down with closed eyes.

"Thanks, I appreciate the gesture." she rolled her eyes at the comment, but he brushed it aside, as he made his way inside he saw she didn't follow. "Aren't you coming?" She shook her head and tilted her head towards the forest. "Oh yeah, night check; good night I guess." Maka nodded and turned away into the forest, Soul made his way inside to find out all eyes on him.  
"So," Liz began, "what did she want?"

* * *

**(A/N) I AM SOO SORRY! Yeah this is really late, but every time I decide what going to happen next I don't have time to jot it down and forget about it when I have the chance to type. Super sorry.**

**BTW: I have made friends with Mizookie101, shes nice and is writing a South Park fanfic with mutants and if you like the show and Yaoi I must add, why don't you go and check it out for me k!**

**I be looking for friendship and am open for collabs if you want.**

**PS: I am Sweet-Demon on fictionpress.**

**~Ruby-Guardian**


End file.
